


Maybe to Surely

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Managers, Mentioned Other IDOLiSH7 members, Mentioned Re:vale, Mentioned Trigger, Mentioned ZOOL, Near Future, Romance, Sogo's b'day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: It's Sogo's birthday and after answering his friends' happy birthday wishes, Tamaki gives him a special day that ends with a question that marks the best and biggest present Sogo could ever receive.





	Maybe to Surely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my birthday fic for Sou-chan! Tried something new and set this story a couple years into the future. There are mentions of other pairings [Ioriku (plus Touma if you squint), Nagimitsu, Yukimomo, etc] and references to the Part 3 MEZZO” moments, Violet Thunder manga/novel, and Dear Butterfly chats because I can't get over all of it Lol ^^ Also the 'door to the future' line in here is inspired by Sogo's Monologue Note solo song, which I've posted my English translation to on twitter. Specking of, along with this fic, I also made and posted some art today for Sou-chan's b'day (Tamasou art, of course ^_~). Feel free to give it a look-see – that's also on twitter @yamino_yama. Thank you so much in advance for any comments and likes/kudos on my works. 
> 
> And to Sou-chan, Happy Birthday! You're a talented sprout who has only just began to bloom. I'm sure you'll blow me and everyone else away with more of your music and songwriting in the future. I love you and look forward to the day you can fully, truly say that you love yourself. <3
> 
> OK! Without further ado, enjoy!

Messages pinged Sogo's phone first thing in the morning and a glance at his flooded notifications log told him why. His birthday. He'd almost forgotten. With a stretch, he got up from bed and showered before answering all his messages at breakfast. Riku's, Nagi's, and Momo's were full of emoji, while Iori, Mitsuki, and Yamato, plus Tsumugi and Ban, gave wordy messages concerning his well-being on top of wishing him a good day. Sogo smiled as he replied with thanks and reassurances before scrolling and finding Gaku and Ryuu's moderate and warm greetings, as well as Tenn and Yuki's curt but polite ones.

He missed having everyone near. Often he could imagine Riku and Nagi's laughs and shouts even when his apartment was empty and a veil of sadness disguised as nostalgia would settle on him until the air cleared by him playing a pleasant melody. It's not as though Riku and Iori didn't live close by, and Sogo still saw everyone when there were jobs for IDOLiSH7, but it was hard to meet _anyone_ during free time with their individual hectic work schedules. He supposed change called for this sort of loss, but he couldn't help but remain nostalgic.

The next item in his messages gave Sogo pause. ZOOL's members had made a video. Sogo tapped play to watch the four of them passing a mic to give a well-versed rap praising him. Moved, Sogo smiled. Years ago, he'd never thought he'd see something like this from the lot of them, especially Torao. Hiding a smile as though the four might see, Sogo bopped his head to the rhythm until the video's end, then wrote another heartfelt thanks. He had more friends than he'd have ever imagined.

But the messages didn't end there. IDOLiSH7's members had started a new waves of texts, sending pictures, some group shots from an earlier time when Sogo wore a business smile, and others stemming from a much later date when Sogo learned to smile from the heart, in time, fully embracing himself. While everyone had a hand in his opening up, Sogo had one particular someone to thank for bringing color into his life and encouraging him to paint the world with his own, the one person he didn't have to miss since they were always face-to-face, the only person he didn't have a message from, undoubtedly because he was out planning something. It was the only explanation for why he'd been absent from their bed so early in the morning.

At that moment, Tamaki burst in with a bouquet of flowers and a cake in hand. “Happy Birthday, Sou-chan,” he shouted, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun. Did you go out early for those? I'm really thankful but I missed you this morning.” He held out his arms and Tamaki put down his bounty to pull him in for a hug and kiss. Sogo nuzzled Tamaki's neck, relishing in the warmth there and feeling comforted by the rumble of Tamaki's laugh as it reverberated through him.

“Don't worry,” Tamaki whispered, tickling Sogo's ear. “We're going to spend the whole day together. And I have something special planned for tonight.”

That peaked Sogo's interest. Regardless of him much time they spent together, how close they'd bonded, Sogo always had a difficult time guessing what Tamaki would do or say next. And that was all right. Those surprises sparked a joy in Sogo and made every day an adventure.

“The cake is carrot by the way, because I figured you could handle that kind better than most with it being spicy from the nutmeg and cinnamon and stuff. Only the cream is super sweet and if you skim it from the top, I can eat it. Wish I'd thought of something like this years ago. Perfect, right? We'll eat it when we get back home.”

Sogo only had time to chuckle and grab his bag before Tamaki was dragging them out on the town. They watched an action flick, window-shopped clothing shops for Sogo's sake and video game stores for Tamaki's, and then had dinner at a place that even Sogo felt was too posh. It made sense why Tamaki was sporting a suit and slicked back hairstyle now. Luckily, Sogo was naturally dressed for the occasion and so ate comfortably enough as he watched Tamaki's impressive mannerisms all the while. As good as Tamaki looked in formal attire, Sogo couldn't help but think of how nice it would be to rip it all off of him.

Afterwards, Tamaki led them to Iori and Riku's apartment where everyone had gathered. Truly, everyone, and Sogo couldn't believe it. Even Re:vale and TRIGGER's managers had attended along with everyone who had messaged Sogo earlier. Sogo was particularly thankful that ZOOL's management had changed hands and that they, like Sogo when breaking away from the constraints of home, were living more freely. Haruka was able to converse with Tenn without any bitterness from the past while Gaku and Ryuu lingered at their bandmate's side, Torao and Minami chatted with Mitsuki, Nagi,and Yamato, while Touma and Iori stuck close by Riku. All the while, Sogo was being given all the attention in the world by Re:vale and Tamaki, and when everyone later turned to applaud him, happiness bubbled inside until it came out a giddy laugh. He'd never imagined this. As a child, feeling confined and praying to break into the light, he'd never imagined that once the door to the future crumbled he'd be standing in a place so blindingly bright.

Waving goodbye, Sogo and Tamaki left the party and continued on with their date.

Night had caught up with them by this time. Sogo was a bit tired but could tell they weren't heading home yet, and he didn't have to ask where they were going. He knew where their steps were taking them because the route was so familiar, a place they'd frequented for years – the _café_ where they'd had their first date. Sogo had been too oblivious, and Tamaki too nervous, to call it a date all those years ago, but there was no doubt looking back that that's what it was. It wound up being their favorite date-spot, and the _café_ owners knew when to call their dog Bess away from the two and retreat, giving them alone time. Soft music, light flirting with only the stars as their overseers, they'd started ending personal space by leaning close, and that became hand holding, which led to long gazes and quick kisses.

As happy as Sogo was to be heading there now, he couldn't figure out why. Tamaki already had the cake at home. He wouldn't put it pass Tamaki to try and get more sweets, but he knew Sogo enough to know he wouldn't let him eat too much in one day. Sogo decided not to overthink as he'd been prone to in the past and just go with the flow. He smiled, brushing Tamaki's hand. His heart leapt when Tamaki took hold of it, not caring who might see.

Once at the  _ café, Sogo was surprised when the owners waved them to the veranda without them ordering anything, granting them music and the expansive view of the night sky for free. _

“They know it's your birthday,” Tamaki explained, “and I asked in advance to have something cool set up out here.” With the wave of Tamaki's hand, fairy lights lit along the railings, casting them in a glow that reminded Sogo of fireflies.

“It's beautiful,” Sogo whispered, mystified. He gazed at Tamaki, overwhelmed with emotion. “I love it, Tamaki. All of it. You really went above and beyond this year.”

“And I'm not done,” Tamaki declared.

Sogo noticed for the first time that Tamaki was holding a bag behind his back, letting it swing in his apparent nervousness. When did he pick that up? They didn't buy anything and Sogo knew Tamaki was empty-handed when they went to the party at Iori and Riku's. So, did he pick it up there?

“What's in the bag?” Sogo wound up asking aloud.

“It's hard picking out presents for you, Sou-chan,” Tamaki admitted, sort of evading Sogo's question. Tamaki scratched his head with his free hand as he added, “It's always hard. Even though I know the stuff you like, like hot sauce and rock, I'm always trying to think of a way to make you super, _super_ happy. Like . . . a kind of happiness you can't get anywhere else.”

Sogo blinked at Tamaki, noticing the blush on his face, the way he fidgeted. Tamaki had kept these habits for years around him, signs of how powerfully Tamaki felt for him. Heart swelling, he smiled and shuffled closer to Tamaki.

“To give me a happiness I can't find anywhere else, you don't have to physically _give_ me anything. You don't have to do a thing.” Without thinking too hard about it, Sogo reached and put his hand to Tamaki's cheek. Sogo was reminded of a memory, the two of them getting drenched in the rain and, like now, he daring to reach out and touch the young man that had always sent a thrill through him, make sure none of Tamaki's tears were being mixed with the skies' as drops streamed down his face.

“You just being beside me makes me happy,” Sogo continued, stroking Tamaki until his eyes closed in comfort. “You know that, don't you?” Sogo whispered.

Tamaki chuckled and opened his eyes that had grown dewy. “Yeah, though there are still times I can barely believe it. Thank you for loving me, Sou-chan.”

Sogo grinned, feeling tears flowing down his own face now with no raindrops to confuse them with. “Thank _you_ for helping me to love myself. What was it you said when we started dating? That you'd 'love Sou-chan enough for the both of us?'” Sogo grinned through his tears. “Adorable.”

Tamaki wiped Sogo's tears with his sleeve as  _he_ 'd done so many years ago then lightly pinched Sogo's cheeks. “You're the adorable one. But I'm glad to hear that you think being with me is enough because that's what I decided to give you for your birthday. Me.”

Sogo tilted his head in question. “You're already my boyfriend, Tamaki-kun. I think you've given me enough of yourself.”

Despite what he'd said, Tamaki still wore a serious expression, tinged with nerves. But what did he have to be nervous about? Wasn't Tamaki's gift to Sogo whatever he had in the bag that he was still trying to conceal behind him?

“You know King Pudding's crown?” The question felt so out-of-the-blue, Sogo only stared, so Tamaki continued. “He always has it on because without it, he wouldn't be him, you know. He wouldn't look like a king, might not be recognized at all. It's always close, and even if he can't see it on his head, I'm sure he can feel it. And like that, I was wondering if—” After some muttering, Tamaki rephrased. “I was hoping . . . Will you be my crown?”

“Huh?”

Tamaki finally tucked into the bag and pulled out what looked like a tiara, an extremely expensive one. “Where did you get that?” Sogo asked, feeling the blood rush from his head.

“Nagicchi. He said I could borrow it for this. I think it's for cosplaying Mikki.”

“Cosplay,” Sogo muttered. Hobbies could cost a pretty penny, but for something so golden and diamond-studded to be used for play . . . As expected of a prince, he guessed, but still—

Sogo forced himself to ignore the figures his mind was conjuring and refocus on what Tamaki was saying.

“Anyway, I didn't know your ring size and your hands are so small I couldn't use my own hand. I thought about using Iorin's to guess, but Rikkun was the one to say absolutely no way.” Tamaki snorted. “He got jealous and made Iorin happy, but, like always, Iorin still wouldn't say even though it was obvious. After telling Nagicchi all that stuff, he was super nice and lent me this, and I thought it was perfect. 'Cause like I was saying, it's like King Pudding. Without his crown, he isn't completely King Pudding; without you, I'm not completely me.”

Sogo felt fresh tears streaming down his face though it almost seemed like he and his body were separate, like he was dreaming while awake, floating while floored. As he fully came to terms with what Tamaki was doing, what Tamaki was asking him, he leaped at Tamaki and murmured 'yes' over and over again. When he collected himself, still leaning against Tamaki's chest, he held Tamaki's eyes as his boyfriend, now fiance, settled the tiara on his head.

“Do I look okay?” he asked. “I'm no Mitsuki-san, but it doesn't look weird, does it?”

“You look amazing, Sou-chan. Fancy stuff has always suited you.” Without another word, Tamaki lifted Sogo up and looked up at him with awe, as if he was admiring one of the stars above. After sharing a giggle, Tamaki lowered Sogo just enough to kiss him with so much passion that it left Sogo breathless before fully placing him down.

Once air caught up with him, Sogo reached to tangle his hands in Tamaki's hair, give him another peak on the lips and nose. The two slightly swaying in each other's arms, forehead-to-forehead, Sogo spoke in a hushed tone. “You've given me another reason to love myself.”

“Huh?” Tamaki started. “Just now? How?”

“Think about it. The anniversary of my birth is also the day I got to promise to spend the rest of my life with my best friend.”

Tamaki's face flared redder than ever, but a twinkle also lit his eyes, made brighter by the fairy lights.

“It was different before . . . but now I'm glad I was born,” Sogo declared, “and that I love the things I love, especially you.”

 

***

 

Sogo wore the tiara all evening, only taking it off for bed. The room was still perfumed by the spices of the carrot cake they'd shared, still heated from their spending a great deal of closeness afterward. Sogo sighed, content, as he nestled close to Tamaki who twined his fingers with his. Sogo's heart hammered, admiring their hands together. “Now that I've asked and you've agreed,” Tamaki began, taking the opportunity to massage Sogo's ring finger, “we can go get rings together.”

“Matching ones like Re:vale?” Sogo asked wittingly.

Tamaki grinned sheepishly. “I've always wanted that.”

“I know,” Sogo said. Sogo thought back again on their beginning, a rocky but resistant start, and noted that, yes, even before he'd realized— “Me too.”

 

END

 


End file.
